


Love your Enemy

by hikikomochi



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Italian Mafia, Love/Hate, M/M, Organized Crime, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomochi/pseuds/hikikomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about him up close. His heartbeat is almost hypnotizing, drawing Matt closer. Wait a sec, is he seriously attracted to a murderer, a fraud, a cheat, a criminal, and someone who made him blind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love your Enemy

Matt Murdock didn’t know what got into him when he decided to take Francis Castiglione’s case. Oh wait, he remembers, it was something about his private investigations business slowly turning to shit and a case that could earn him lots and lots of dollars. It’s not like he does everything for money though, but in reality he’s broke and in desperate need of cash. He’s done enough to people who only have a few in their pockets; it’s time for an actual client who pays.

On the plus side, he’d get to hit two birds in one stone. Castiglione was the one who blinded him in the past, violently taking his future of becoming an FBI agent impossible. Long story short, he spilled a chemical liquid in Matt’s eyes after he witnessed a murder. The ‘accident’ left him with enhanced senses, but there was still no way he could become an agent.

And so Matt decided to become the closest thing, a private investigator. Speaking of his job, Matt was stuck on strong evidence. Castiglione, or ‘the Punisher’ as the streets refer to him, is best at hiding his traces and tracks. Matt has no choice but to stalk one of his men to his office, where maybe, _maybe_ , there’s hope to find something.

And so he follows a group of gentlemen to a local club. Matt always hated clubs, the loud music and the crowd of people messes with his senses. There are smells everywhere. Good smells, bad smells, horrible smells, everything in between. A deep, throaty voice stands out from all the noises. Matt can recognize that voice anywhere.

Francis Castiglione is here in the club, which means danger. But Matt Murdock isn’t nicknamed “Daredevil” for nothing.

“I’m gonna head back for a bit, you gentlemen stay put.” Matt catches him saying.

Castiglione’s eerily steady heartbeat is easy to track, the calming rhythm it beats in is distinguishable from all the excitement going at full speed. Matt very quietly follows the crime lord’s heartbeat to his office in the back of the club, right next to the kitchen. Frank enters the office and comes out not long after, seems like he just came to get something. It smells like expensive whiskey.

Of course Frank locks the door before stepping away. Matt can pick locks so it isn’t a big problem for him.

Finally Matt is isolated from whatever wild party is going on. He takes a deep breath and starts to analyze the whole room.

It’s a big room, with wooden floorings, a big desk, a line of cabinets, a sofa near the door, and a poker table in the middle of it all. It already smells expensive. It smells of liquor, old cigars, branded cologne, and gunpowder. There’s a faint smell of old blood as well.

Matt approaches the desk, trying to feel whatever it is written on the papers scattered across it. Fixated at the dates and time handwritten on one particularly different paper, the investigator didn’t hear heavy footsteps coming. When he finally turns around it’s too late.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Castiglione asks after long seconds of silence.

Matt quickly folds the paper behind his back and stuffs it in his pocket, “I- I got lost.” He shrugs.

“You got lost?” Frank asks again, closing the door behind him.

“Yes. You see I’m blind, sir.” Matt smiles nervously, though it’s hard to brush the anger away. He’s talking to the man who blinded him only days before his graduation from the academy, the man who shattered his dreams forever.

“Yeah. What’cha got there?”

“What I got where?”

“Behind your back, you took something. What, money?” He asks once again, approaching him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Matt leans further to the table. He should escape, he should run the hell away, he should punch this guy square in the jaw or else he’d be involved in a murder case. Something, do something. But Matt didn’t move until Castiglione is in front of him.

There’s something about him up close. He smells of the expensive alcohol he left with earlier, there’s a hint of good old-fashioned musk under all the branded cologne he’s put on. Matt smells smoke and grass on him as well. His heartbeat is almost hypnotizing, drawing Matt closer. Wait a sec, is he seriously attracted to a murderer, a fraud, a cheat, a criminal, and someone who made him blind?

Frank pins him to the table. Matt takes another breath of his scent up close; he can smell his hair and aftershave. He gasps when Frank touches the pocket, which contains the important piece of paper he took.

Frank chuckles as he holds up the white piece of paper, “Not so innocent now.”

Matt opens his mouth but he ran out of words. Frank’s breath smells like alcohol, tobacco, and fresh mint. His heart is beating fast; all he wants now is to kiss him. Frank takes a hint and slowly leans closer. The space between them closes and their lips collide. Frank’s heartbeat is still as steady as ever, Matt isn’t content with that.

When they pull away to take a breath, Matt takes off his red glasses and tugs the crime lord’s tie until they’re on each other again. Frank lifts Matt up until he sits on the table and trails the kiss to his neck while undoing his shirt.

“Do you recognize me, Castiglione?” Matt asks as he grips onto Frank’s shoulders.

“Do I need to?” Frank asks back, gently biting on Matt’s neck to leave marks.

Matt moans softly, “It’d satisfy me if you do.”

“Hm,” Frank grunts as he steps backwards a little, studying Matt’s face as he takes off his tie. “Too bad, cus I don’t know who you are.”

Matt furrows his brows in anger and grits his teeth, “You took my sight away from me, you sick bastard. You took everything from me.”

“Whoa there.” Frank grips on Matt’s wrists and lays him down on the table, “I don’t know what you’re on about, guess I don’t remember.”

Matt moans as Frank’s lips gently land on his collarbone. “I’m here to prove you’re guilty. You murdered all those people, you stole all that money.”

“I’m not guilty. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He whispers, subtly grinding his hips on Matt’s ass. The investigator bites his lips and gasps when he feels Frank’s lips on his neck, his teeth gently grazing on his soft sensitive skin. Matt grips on Frank’s shoulders, not afraid to wrinkle the expensive suit he’s wearing.

Frank trails his kisses down to Matt’s torso. He unbuttons Matt’s red shirt along the way, slightly surprised that Matt has a leaner figure than he thought. Matt wonders if he could get something useful for his work while Castiglione is distracted with him, but the truth is he’s also distracted. There’s something about Frank that’s so mesmerizing to him, something he shouldn’t find attractive.

Francis Castiglione is dangerous. Deliciously dangerous.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just excited to do me?” Matt asks smugly, he can’t help but smirk at his own remark. But get him wrong, he’s still angry and eager to put Castiglione in jail.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Red.” Frank answers, not stopping his bites and kisses on Matt’s stomach.

“Red?” Matt repeats, gently stroking Frank’s hair, “I have a name, Castiglione.”

“Don’t give a shit.” Frank says as he raises his gaze to Matt. That’s the last straw. Matt sits up and shoves Frank with him, staring him eye-to-eye. Even though he can’t really see Frank’s eyes, as long as Frank can see his.

“Listen here you piece of shit,” Matt snarls angrily, “You can drop the calm and collected attitude and get on with it. Get angry with me, I’m gonna put you in prison where you belong.”

“If that’s what you want.” Frank takes out his gun, “I can get angry, very angry. But you seem to have some sort of grudge against me, so I’ll give you a chance to end it all. Forget prison.” Frank takes Matt’s hand and wraps it around his gun. He brings the gun to his chest, pointing directly to his eerily calm heart.

Matt’s eyes widen in shock, feeling the cold metal in his hand and the warm big hand holding his. He isn’t sure if he’s terrified, or excited. He’s not sure if he regretted the words that he said. His forefinger flicks the small trigger. He’s not sure what to do.

“You know you want it.” Frank says calmly, “Go on. Kill me.”

Matt’s mind trails back to dark places. People like Francis Castiglione are untouchable. When he tried to report him after the incident with his eyes, nobody came for help. They’re all either scared, paid to shut up, or they just don’t believe the young blind man. Matt’s hand trembles as his forefinger slowly applies pressure on the trigger.

“Kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's over.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway to those of you who don't know; Frank Castle (in canon) legally changed his name from Francis Castiglione.


End file.
